Verão em Nova Iorque
by PoliCordeiro
Summary: É feriado nacional e House terá um dia inesquecível.


O sol já batia na janela quando House abriu os olhos

**Verão em Nova Iorque**

Poliana Cordeiro

**Resumo:** É feriado nacional e House terá um dia inesquecível.

"_Hoje o tempo voa amor/ Escorre pelas mãos!/ Mesmo sem se sentir/ não há tempo que volte amor/ vamos viver tudo que há pra viver!/ Vamos nos permitir!!"_ (Lulu Santos)

_Nota inicial: fic escrita para o I Challenge de fics "Casal odiado", da comunidade do orkut "Fanfics de House MD"._

O sol já batia na janela quando House abriu os olhos. Olhou o relógio de cabeceira: 7h59. Mal teve tempo de pensar se deveria ou não se levantar da cama, logo o barulho irritante do despertador ressoou pelo quarto.

_Merda._ – Praguejou.

Deu um soco no aparelho e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando evitar a claridade. House já pegava no sono novamente, quando uma garotinha entrou correndo no quarto.

- Papai! – A menina gritou saltando na sua cama. – Acorda.

Ele fingiu que continuava a dormir, na tentativa de que ela desistisse. Não tinha a menor intenção de se levantar àquela hora da madrugada. Não tinha nenhum caso no hospital e, definitivamente, ele não iria enfrentar um dia inteiro na clínica.

- Vamos papai. Vai ficar tarde! – Ela insistiu.

- Tarde?! – Ele resmungou. – O dia nem amanheceu ainda.

- É claro que amanheceu. Se você abrir os olhos, vai perceber isso.

House deu um sorriso. Se tinha uma característica que Hannah tinha puxado a ele era a falta de paciência. Ela não aceitava ser contrariada e nunca se contentava com respostas vagas. Sempre precisava de uma boa justificativa pra não poder tomar sorvete antes do almoço ou pra não poder ver televisão até tarde.

Ele sentou-se com certa dificuldade na cama e a menina o olhou apreensiva.

- Tá doendo?

- Não mais que ontem. – Respondeu enquanto pegava o frasco de Vicodin no criado-mudo.

Ela sempre fazia essa pergunta e o olhar dela ao fazê-lo era apreensivo, exatamente igual ao da mãe. As maçãs do rosto salientes, os grandes olhos verdes e os cabelos loiros, quase sempre presos em rabo de cavalo, faziam dela uma pequena cópia.

- Posso saber por que você não está usando o uniforme da escola? – Perguntou observando que ela usava um vestidinho florido de verão.

A menina franziu a testa.

- Você não se esqueceu né?!

House pensou por um instante. Ele deveria estar se lembrando de algo?

- Claro que não! – Afirmou.

- É claro que você esqueceu. – Ela disse zangada.

- Não esqueci. – House sabia que não ia convencê-la, mas pelo menos conseguia ganhar tempo.

- Ótimo. – Ela parou diante dele com as mãos na cintura e um ar desafiador. – Então vista uma roupa apropriada e não demora pra ir tomar café, você sabe como a mamãe fica furiosa.

House riu da expressão dela, sempre o mesmo ar doce, sem perder o tom de autoridade. Ela sabia que ele não fazia idéia de qual era a roupa apropriada pra sabe lá o quê e que ele apareceria na cozinha vestindo pijama. Paciência, aquela batalha estava perdida.

**XXX**

Cameron estava preparando um suco de laranja quando House entrou na cozinha.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda está vestido assim.

House aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

- Exatamente como eu deveria estar vestido? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu! – Respondeu olhando pra Hannah que estava atenta na conversa.

House revirou os olhos.

- Você prometeu que iria levar as crianças a Nova Iorque hoje! – Cameron respondeu irritada. – Como é que você consegue se esquecer disso?

- Quatro de julho... – House estava desolado. – É, eu prometi... Alguma chance de me livrar dessa?

Cameron ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Não! – Gritou não se importando mais com a presença da filha.

Hannah parecia não se importar com a discussão dos pais, apenas olhava calmamente de um para o outro. House olhou pra menina, tentando conseguir algum apoio, mas era em vão: as duas eram um time.

- Sinto muito papai, mas você prometeu. – Hannah disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. – E nós não aceitamos a desculpa de que a sua perna não agüenta ou qualquer outra coisa. Pensasse nisso antes de prometer.

House encarou novamente a filha. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela garotinha tinha apenas oito anos de idade.

- Ok. – House se deu por vencido. – Vamos tomar café, trocar de roupa e desfrutar de um belo dia de verão no Central Park.

- Vai ser divertido. Eu prometo. – Hannah tentou amenizar o sofrimento do pai.

- Certo... Onde está Nathan?

- Boa pergunta! – Cameron respondeu se dando conta de que o filho caçula não estava na mesa do café. – Você me enlouquece sabia?

- O que deu nela hoje? – House perguntou assim que Cameron saiu à procura de Nathan.

- Sei lá. – A menina respondeu sem desviar os olhos das suas torradas de pão integral.

- Nathan! – House e Hannah ouviram Cameron gritar. – Solte isso imediatamente!

House deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que o próximo grito seria pra que ele a socorresse. Nathan provavelmente estaria aprontando algo que poderia resultar em alguns pontos na testa ou num braço quebrado. Aos seis anos de idade, o menino já tinha ido 12 vezes ao pronto socorro por acidentes domésticos. Se os pais não fossem médicos renomados, certamente o serviço social seria chamado e eles teriam que dar longas explicações sobre violência contra a criança e sobre o excesso de energia do garoto. Nathan se parecia muito com a irmã, com a diferença que tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que House e a mesma predisposição pra se meter em encrencas. De qualquer forma, a única coisa que parava Nathan era a autoridade do pai. Ou não.

- Ei! Me dá isso aqui. – House disse com a voz firme vendo Nathan brincar na sala com uma bola de futebol americano.

- Eu to brincando papai.

- Certo. Mas agora você largar essa bola e vai tomar café da manhã, depois nós vamos sair e você pode jogar futebol.

Cameron apenas observava a conversa dos dois. Ela sempre ficava impressionada no modo como ele era diferente ao lidar com os filhos. Imaginava que se ele usasse metade daquela psicologia com os seus pacientes, não existiria no mundo nenhum médico páreo pra ele.

- Tá. Então segura essa!

O menino arremessou a bola para o pai, que não teve tempo de soltar a bengala para segurá-la. A bola acertou em cheio a porta de entrada da casa, fazendo o vidro se estilhaçar.

- Mais uma. – Cameron disse desolada.

- Desculpa. – O menino disse sem olhar nos olhos da mãe. – Foi sem querer.

Cameron virou-se para o marido.

- Resolve. Definitivamente eu não sei o que fazer com ele.

- Ok. – House sentou-se no sofá e Nathan o acompanhou. – Se nós acabarmos com o passeio no parque, é provável que a sua irmã fique bem brava com você. O vídeo game já está proibido, então o que você acha de um mês sem o futebol?

- Mas pai...

- Você pode dar outra sugestão. – House continuou calmamente. – Só tem duas regras: o castigo vai durar um mês e você vai ficar esse período sem algo que você gosta.

- Mas foi sem querer... – Nathan tentava argumentar.

- Tudo bem. Mas assim você aprender a tomar mais cuidado e evitar que esses "acidentes" aconteçam novamente, sem querer ou por querer.

- Que seja o futebol. – Disse visivelmente irritado.

- Então estamos conversados. Se eu te vir nos próximos trinta dias com essa ou qualquer outra bola na mão, esse tempo vai se prolongar por tempo indeterminado. Certo?

Nathan não respondeu.

- Você entendeu, Nathan?

- Entendi. – O menino respondeu emburrado.

- Ótimo. Então vai tomar seu café.

_iEsse dia promete/i._ – House pensou enquanto seguia com o garoto para a mesa do café da manhã.

**bXXX/b**

Perto das 9h30 da manhã a família se acomodou no carro de Cameron, um típico utilitário americano. A viagem não duraria mais que uma hora e meia, com Cameron no volante. _Pela segurança das crianças_. Ela costumava dizer.

- Nós não vamos ouvir isso até lá vamos? - House perguntou, incrédulo, assim que ouviu os primeiros acordes da oitava trilha sonora de _High School Musical_. – São um bando de velhos vestidos feito adolescentes, é grotesco, é o cúmulo do mau gosto.

Cameron riu.

- É deprimente. – Ela respondeu. – Mas as crianças gostam.

- Nós não devíamos deixá-los ouvir isso. – House sussurrou como se falasse algo muito sério. – Pode trazer algum atraso, dano cerebral... Sei lá.

Cameron olhou para o marido e caiu na gargalhada. Ele tinha um ar realmente preocupado.

- Eu prefiro Jagger. – Hannah disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- E desde quando você está prestando atenção na conversa? – Cameron a olhou pelo retrovisor.

- Eu não me distraio mamãe. – Disse taxativa. – Sou perfeitamente capaz de me manter atenta em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E concordo com o papai, esses garotos estão ultrapassados. Eu ainda suporto porque Nathan gosta, mas agradeço se pudermos ouvir "_The Stones In The Park_", é o meu favorito.

- Você é estranha. – Nathan comentou olhando pra irmã como se ela fosse de outro planeta. – Quem é Jagger?

Cameron e House se entreolharam.

- Esse disco tem quase cinqüenta anos e você diz que os garotos aqui são ultrapassados. – Cameron deu corda.

- _"O tempo, embora faça desabrochar e definhar animais e plantas com assombrosa pontualidade, não tem sobre a alma do homem efeitos tão simples"_.

Nathan franziu a testa e encarou a irmã:

- Você é doida sabia?

House virou-se subitamente para trás.

- Onde é que você anda aprendendo essas coisas? – Disse arrancando o livro das mãos dela e folheando algumas páginas.

A menina riu.

- Isso não tá escrito aí papai. Esse é um livro de poesia americana, e quem disse isso foi Virginia Woolf. – Disse como se fosse inaceitável que o pai desconhecesse tal informação.

House escolheu uma página qualquer e começou a ler:

"_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now, ..."_

Cameron olhou para o marido e depois novamente para Hannah, pelo retrovisor.

- Onde você conseguiu esse livro?

- Lá em casa. No escritório, onde ficam as coisas do papai.

Cameron deu um sorriso e olhou de lado para House.

- Quase dez anos e eu não sabia do seu interesse por poesia.

House pigarreou.

- Eu sou um mistério, querida. Lembra do que Hannah disse: tempo não quer dizer nada.

Cameron deu outra gargalhada.

- Você é mesmo surpreendente. Mas eu te conheço relativamente bem e esse livro aparenta nunca ter sido tocado antes.

House fez uma careta pra ela e voltou a ler o livro, fingindo um enorme interesse.

- Devolve meu livro, papai!

- Nem pensar. Isso aqui é censurado pra menores.

- Droga! – Disse afundando o corpo no banco do carro. – Dá pelo menos pra colocar uma música decente?

- Ah não. – Nathan protestou. – Eu gosto dessa.

- Mas nós já ouvimos essa a metade da viagem. É a minha vez de escolher.

- Vocês ficaram falando essas coisas malucas aí e eu não tava ouvindo.

- Por que não quis. Nós vamos mudar o cd e pronto. – Hannah decidiu.

Nathan agarrou a irmã pelos cabelos, que começou a gritar.

- Me larga! Paaaaai...

House fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para trás, apoiando no encosto do banco. _Eu não mereço isso. _– Pensou. – _Uma filha superdotada e um filho hiperativo..._

- Quietos os dois. – House decidiu interferir, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Os dois só iriam se largar quando alguém se machucasse e ficasse impossibilitado de continuar a batalha.

- Muito autoritário. – Cameron disse, irônica.

- Tenta você. – House desafiou.

Cameron desligou o som e parou o carro no acostamento. As crianças ficaram quietas imediatamente.

- Se eu ouvir qualquer discussão nós vamos voltar. – Cameron determinou.

- Foi ele quem começou. – Hannah disse chorando.

- Não me interessa. – Cameron continuou. – Se vocês brigarem mais uma vez durante o dia, acabou o passeio.

- Então liga o som. – Nathan pediu. – Assim eu não tenho que ouvir as chatices dessa garota.

- Se vocês conseguirem entrar num acordo, sem brigar, nós colocamos a música. Podemos ir agora?

Hannah e Nathan se recusaram a trocar qualquer palavra, de forma que o resto do caminho transcorreu sem músicas e sem muitas conversas, exceto pelos comentários aleatórios de House sobre o lixo que era a poesia americana, sempre sob os protestos de Hannah, que parecia conhecer o livro de cor.

Assim que chegaram ao Central Park, Hannah anunciou que tinha feito uma programação para o dia. Queria ir ao zoológico do parque de manhã e depois do almoço ao Deno's Wonder Wheel, passando antes pelo Build a Bear Workshop.

- Nem pensar. - Nathan protestou. – Esse Build a Bear é coisa de menininha. Eu prefiro ir ao Museu de história natural**.**

- Eu também. – House disparou, deixando nas mãos de Cameron a decisão de empatar a votação ou decidir pelo museu.

- Mamãe, por favor. – Hannah insistiu.

- Se a gente for lá eu vou ficar no carro. – Nathan comunicou como se a decisão fosse realmente dele.

House olhou para a esposa com um olhar suplicante. Cameron riu dele.

- Ok. Acho melhor mesmo irmos ao Museu. – Cameron resolveu, ponderando que era tortura demais para House passar uma hora numa loja de ursos de pelúcia. – Hannah, nós podemos ir à Build a Bear numa próxima vez, certo? Além do mais, hoje é feriado, deve estar fechada.

Hannah deu de ombros.

- Não está. Eu conferi na internet. Mas tudo bem, vocês nunca concordam comigo mesmo. – Disse com ar de superioridade. – não to nem aí.

House e Cameron riram. Em noventa e nove por cento das decisões tomadas em família, era Hannah quem dava a última palavra.

- Coitadinha! – Cameron disse ao abrir a porta do carro pra garota descer.

Mas hannah não deu atenção à mãe. Saiu correndo em direção à entrada do zoológico, seguida por Nathan. House pagou as entradas e logo as crianças estavam fotografando o enorme urso branco que dava "boas vindas" aos visitantes. House não conseguiu avançar muito no passeio, logo sua perna começou a latejar e ele precisou se acomodar em um banco enquanto Cameron e as crianças exploravam o lugar.

- Por isso que eu prefiro os animais no Discovery Channel. – Disse, fingindo contrariedade, mas no fundo satisfeito por não ser obrigado a fazer a expedição pelo reino animal.

Cameron deu um beijo rápido nele.

- Nós não demoramos.

- Duvido!

- Eu prometo! – Disse já de longe, tentando alcançar as crianças que corriam na frente dela.

House esperou por mais de uma hora. Quando Cameron e as crianças voltaram, ele já podia dissertar sobre cada pêlo branco do enorme urso polar. Por incrível que pareça, não estava irritado, apesar de o animal ser chato, gordo e entediante, qualquer coisa era melhor do que correr atrás de Hannah e Nathan pelo zoológico.

O caminho do restaurante era conhecido. O Mickey Mantle's era a única unanimidade nos passeios a Nova Iorque. House adorava a comida de lá e Nathan era obcecado pelas fotos dos memoráveis jogadores dos Yankees.

- Essa não! – Cameron exclamou assim que entraram no restaurante.

- Que foi? – House perguntou enquanto olhava num computador o mapa com as mesas disponíveis.

- Veja você mesmo. – Cameron indicou uma senhora loira caminhando na direção deles.

- Legal... – Ele gemeu. – Era tudo que nós precisávamos hoje.

- Se comporte. – Cameron ordenou, segundos antes da mulher se aproximar deles.

- Allison! Que surpresa encontrar vocês, aqui. Só assim mesmo pra eu ver você e esses meninos. – Ela disse abraçando Cameron.

- Não seja exagerada mamãe. Nós nos vimos há menos de um mês.

- Porque _eu _fui até Nova Jérsei.

- Sem ser convidada... – House disse em voz baixa, mas não o suficiente pra não ser ouvido.

Hannah e Nathan tentaram segurar uma risada.

- Greg... – Ela virou-se para o genro, ignorando o que ele disse. – Como vai?

- Ótimo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso forçado. – E faminto.

- Por que não se sentam com a gente? – Ela ofereceu.

House lançou um olhar para Cameron, suplicando que ela recusasse o convite. Elizabeth, entretanto, não permitiu que eles pensassem.

- Certo. – Disse virando-se para o garçom. – É uma mesa pra seis.

- Seis? – Cameron perguntou. – Samantha não está aí?

- Sim. – Elizabeth respondeu. – Seu pai é está num congresso, em Washington.

Cameron respirou fundo, desolada. House apertou a mão dela. Se para ele era difícil lidar com a sogra e a cunhada, para Cameron era insuportável. Ele, pelo menos, não fugia do senso comum: odiava a sogra e pronto. Cameron por sua vez, tinha uma relação péssima com a família. A mãe e a irmã eram as típicas nova-iorquinas ricas. Elizabeth tinha como profissão ser esposa de um dos maiores médicos da cidade. Samantha estava com 18 anos e tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade, pra um curso que nem House e nem Cameron sabiam definir exatamente, a informação que tinham é que era algo relacionado com moda. O pai de Cameron era com quem ela tinha a melhor relação, ela seguiu a carreira do pai, e, depois de se casar com House, ela talvez tivesse a melhor combinação de sobrenomes entre a comunidade médica do Nordeste dos Estados Unidos.

- Eu não acredito que vocês não nos fariam uma visita. – Elizabeth disse depois que todos se acomodaram.

- Nós só vamos ficar um dia, mãe.

- Mas não custava nada... – Ela insistiu, fazendo-se de ofendida.

- Uma visita a sua casa dura no mínimo o dia inteiro vovó. – Hannah respondeu. – A gente prefere ir ao parque.

- Hannah! – Cameron a repreendeu.

- Mas é verdade. – Nathan apoiou a irmã pela primeira vez no dia. – Eu não gosto de ir lá.

- Nathan! - Cameron ficou vermelha. – Não fala assim com a sua vó.

- Tudo bem. – Elizabeth disse. – Aposto que foram treinados.

- Ei. – House interferiu. – Acho que isso é comigo, certo?!

- Esperto! – Elizabeth respondeu, irônica.

- Se você conhecesse um pouquinho mais os seus netos saberia que eles costumam falar o que pensam.

- Deveriam ser educados pra aprender a controlar isso.

- Por favor, vocês dois. – Samantha se manifestou. – Será que a gente não pode simplesmente almoçar?

House e Elizabeth ainda trocaram ofensas, enquanto Hannah e Nathan se divertiam atormentando a tia. Cameron praticamente não falou, no máximo tentava evitar que a os ânimos se exaltassem e que eles fossem expulsos do restaurante. Antes da sobremesa, House se levantou.

- Hoje é por sua conta sogrinha. Você convidou. – Disse e saiu do restaurante sem se despedir de ninguém.

- Você podia... – Elizabeth começou.

- Mamãe... Não. – Cameron interrompeu. – Minha cabeça está explodindo de ouvir você falar. Me poupe, por favor.

- Você se transformou em outra pessoa depois que se casou com ele. – Ela disse fingindo que estava prestes a chorar.

- Felizmente uma pessoa melhor que a senhora. Mas não se preocupe, você já tem a sua filha perfeita e eu tenho certeza que Samantha vai te dar o genro e os netos dos seus sonhos.

Elizabeth não respondeu, apenas a encarou, perplexa com o que a filha havia dito.

- Vamos crianças. Vamos tomar um sorvete lá fora.

Cameron tirou algumas notas da carteira, deixou em cima da mesa e saiu do restaurante, seguida por Hannah e Nathan.

- Não fala nada. – Cameron disse ao encontrar House no estacionamento.

- Eu não ia. Nós ainda temos um museu e um parque de diversões para visitar.

**XXX**

Caía a noite quando pegaram a estrada de volta pra Nova Jérsei. Cameron estava irritada desde o almoço e House se sentia mais cansado do que quando trabalhava dias seguidos sem dormir. Prometeu pra si mesmo que dali em diante, todos os feriados seriam comemorados com filmes e refeições em casa. Não tinha nem saúde e nem energia para seguir o ritmo dos filhos.

As crianças dormiam no banco de trás quando Cameron resolveu tocar no assunto do almoço.

- Por que você simplesmente não a ignorou?

- Porque eu não sei fazer isso. É você quem deveria levar as coisas menos a sério.

- Não fui quem levantou no meio do almoço e saiu sem se despedir.

- Foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito. Eu te garanto.

- E acabou com o meu dia. Obrigada! – Cameron aumentou o tom de voz.

- É você que não sabe lidar com a sua família desequilibrada, não coloque a culpa em mim se a simples presença da sua mãe te deixa transtornada.

- E você é o exemplo de equilíbrio.

- Parece que é o seu carma né?!

- Não seja sarcástico. Você sabe como isso me irrita.

- Você começou.

Cameron olhou para o marido, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, uma luz muito forte cegou os seus olhos. Desviou o carro da estrada, mas a alta velocidade fez com que o carro capotasse três vezes. Quando o carro parou totalmente, Cameron olhou para o lado e viu House caído sobre o painel do carro, com sangue escorrendo pela sua testa.

House sentiu que estava perdendo a consciência. Ouvia os gritos de Hannah e Nathan e Cameron insistindo pra que eles falassem se estavam bem.

- Greg... Fica comigo! – Cameron gritava. – Greg... Por favor...

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de apagar completamente.

**XXX**

House acordou com uma voz familiar chamando. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu Wilson parado ao lado da cama.

- Cadê as crianças? – House perguntou ainda sonolento.

Wilson franziu a testa.

- Você acordou mesmo?

House sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Abriu um pouco mais a cabeça e reconheceu o próprio quarto.

- A Cameron...? – Perguntou aflito pela resposta.

- Já deve estar esperando por você. – Wilson respondeu. – E é melhor você se apressar senão ela acha que você desistiu.

House sentou-se na cama e abriu um sorriso. Finalmente entendera tudo.

- Eu não vou. – Disse.

- Vai sim. Ou isso, ou ela não trabalha mais pra você.

- Ela não vai ter coragem de sair.

- Vai pagar pra ver? – Wilson argumentou. – Você pode arriscar e ter que continuar entrevistando.

- Eu não posso ir. – House decidiu. – É arriscado.

Wilson começou a rir.

- Você nunca esteve num encontro? O risco maior que você corre é descobrir que ela é a mulher da sua vida e vocês viverem felizes para sempre.

House arregalou os olhos, aterrorizado.

- Não fala isso nem de brincadeira.

- Você tá estranho...

- Você não faz idéia do dia que eu tive...

Os dois ainda conversaram sobre encontros e relacionamentos, antes de House sair de casa vestindo uma bela camisa azul celeste.

**Fim**

Está aí pessoal, minha primeira (e única) fic Hameron. Desculpem, mas não deu pros dois ficarem juntos no final, eu não consegui. Sorte que isso não era critério pra Challenge. Espero que gostem! Aceito comentários, críticas e reviews.

Agradecimentos especiais: Nayla, pela idéia e por me ajudar na escolha da história (pena que eu não te achei no msn pra betar pra mim). Li, por colocar a idéia em prática! E pras meninas que também escreveram. Falou que é maluquice a gente ta dentro né?!

**Notas:**

**Quatro de julho:** dia da independência americana. É um dos poucos feriados nacionais por lá.

**Central Park:** é um dos maiores parques do mundo e um dos principais cartões postais da cidade de Nova Iorque. O parque, que fica no distrito de Manhattan e existe há mais de 150 anos, é considerado por muitos nova-iorquinos um oásis dentro da grande floresta de arranha-céus existente na região.

**High School Musical:** é um filme-musical adolescente da Disney Channel Original Movie, dirigido por Kenny Ortega, que conta a história de dois adolescentes que se conhecem e, na escola, descobrem a paixão em comum pela música. É considerado um dos maiores fenômenos da Disney e vendeu mais de 18 milhões de discos de sua trilha sonora em apenas 2 anos.

**Mick Jagger:** é o vocalista dos Rolling Stones, uma das bandas inglesas de rock mais famosas do século XX.

**The Stones in the park:** famoso show dos Rolling Stones, no dia 5 de julho de 1969, dois dias depois da trágica morte do guitarrista inglês Brian Jones. Na ocasião, os Rolling Stones aproveitaram para apresentar o substituto de Jones, o virtuoso Mick Taylor. O show rendeu um disco com apenas oito faixas.

"_**O tempo, embora faça desabrochar e definhar animais e plantas com assombrosa pontualidade, não tem sobre a alma do homem efeitos tão simples**_**: **Virginia Woolf, in "Orlando". Foi uma das mais importantes escritoras britânicas, sua obra é classificada como modernista.

"_**Take this kiss upon the brow!**_

_**And, in parting from you now, ..."**_**: **trecho do poema "A Dream Within A Dream" (Um sonho dentro de um sonho) de Edgar Allan Poe. Ele foi um escritor, poeta, romancista, crítico literário e editor estado-unidense. de acordo com muitos, as suas obras marcam o início da verdadeira literatura norte-americana.

Tradução do trecho citado:

"_Tome este beijo na testa!_

_E, agora eu estou lhe deixando, ..."._

**Central Park Zoo:** abriga mais de cem espécies de animais, distribuídos em compartimentos que reproduzem três zonas climáticas da Terra: os trópicos, a calota polar e a costa da Califórnia. Um dos seus moradores mais famosos é o enorme urso polar que habita a entrada do parque.

**Deno's Wonder Wheel****:** parque de diversões para adultos e crianças, tem como marca registrada uma Roda Gigante imensa, construída em 1920. Localizado em Coney Island.

**Build a Bear Workshop****:** é uma incrível loja de ursos de pelúcia localizada na quinta avenida. Lá você escolhe o seu bichinho, estufa-o a seu gosto (mais ou menos fofinho), coloca sua mensagem gravada e escolha o figurino, dentre uma vasta seleção de modelos. Para finalizar, escolhe um nome, registra-o e ganha o certificado de nascimento.

**Museu americano de história natural:** foi fundado em 1869. É especialmente reconhecido pela sua vasta colecção de fósseis, incluindo de espécies de Dinossauros. Theodore Roosevelt está ligado à sua fundação e é lembrado no atual museu por um memorial. Uma das grandes atrações é uma coleção colossal de esqueletos de dinossauro, onde mais de 30 milhões fósseis e artefatos estão espalhados por 42 salas exibição.Um barossauro de aproximadamente 15 m dá as boas vindas aos visitantes na entrada. O filme "Uma noite no museu" se passa lá!

**Discovery Channel: **é um canal de tv por assinatura destinado a apresentação de documentários, séries e programas educativos sobre ciência, tecnologia, história e meio ambiente.

**Mickey Mantle's Restaurant & Sports Bar: **fundado em 1988, fica na parte sul do Central Park. É um dos restaurantes mais populares de Nova Iorque, possui um cardápio diversificado e é palco de badaladas festas privativas. É decorado com temas esportivos, fotos de famosos jogadores de beisebol, e de grandes estrelas do cinema, da tv e da música que já passaram por lá.

**Yankees: **famoso time nova-iorquino de beisebol.


End file.
